Problem: Solve for $p$ : $p - 18 = -4$
Add $18$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 18 &=& -4 \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-18 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-4} \\ p &=& -4 {+ 18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 14$